Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) is used as a new generation of lighting display device, wherein organic light emitting materials are sandwiched between a transparent anode and a metal reflective cathode, and a voltage can be applied on the organic light emitting materials to emit light. Because the OLED does not need a backlight device, it can be manufactured more compact. In comparison with other types of panel display device, the electric power consumption of OLED is lower, and the OLED can work in a broader temperature range, and manufacturing cost thereof is lower, so that it can be used more widely. And, by using organic light emitting materials of different colors, the OLED can display different colors, such as provide red, green, blue light and so on.
With the growing popularity of the infrared (IR) equipment, the requirements of the infrared applications are also increasing. The infrared equipment of the prior art is generally used in the field of heating, physical therapy, night vision, communication, navigation, plant cultivation, high-temperature sterilization, infrared detection and infrared guidance and so on, and the existence form of infrared equipment includes xenon gas lamp, heated object or laser device and so on. The infrared display of the above-mentioned forms only can be used for lighting, but unable to carry out large area of infrared display.
Although the inorganic semiconductor infrared generator in the prior art can be used to carry out large area of infrared display, used inorganic semiconductor material thereof is Te—Cd—Hg based inorganic compounds which has higher cost and more complicated production process, unable to form a thin film on polycrystalline Si, amorphous Si and a flexible plastic substrate, and is inconvenience for carrying by a user, so that those problems restrict the application of the inorganic infrared semiconductor material in infrared display device.
Compared to inorganic infrared semiconductor materials, the organic infrared material (such as infrared organic semiconductor materials) has advantages of low price and light weight, good solubility, easy to be processed into large area flexible display and able to be regulate the photoelectric properties through molecular tailoring and so on.
Therefore, it is one of the technical direction in the field of research to think how to apply the organic infrared materials to the organic display device which thus can achieve infrared display, reduce costs and increase operation convenience for users.